En las Ruinas de Nosotros
by nowhereboy24
Summary: como diria rihanna puedes encontrar amor en un hopless place
En las ruinas de nosotros. AE

Parte 1

Ygritte no le teme a la muerte, no le ha temido desde el dia en que su tio la tomo en brazos manteniendola fuera del alcanze de sus padres muertos. Aun recuerda cuanto le tomo a este lavar la sangre de los susodichos de sus pequeñas manos. Era un recuerdo tan viejo como su capacidad para recordar. tan solo fragmentos permanecian claros claros como el agua, el resto habia sido enturbiado por el tiempo. "La noche es oscura y llena de terrores". leyo ella alguna vez en algun lugar. Esas palabras le suenan tan reales en la actualidad. Tanto que se las susurra al brillo dorado de las llamas en la hoguera de vez en cuando si Jon la ha escuchado el pretende que no En todo este mundo olvidado por dios. Hay poco a lo que Ygritte aun le tema. y no recuerda mucho sobre que le inspiraba temor a la gente antes de ellos ... Antes de que los "Otros" vinieran Antes de que el mundo fuera cubierto por nieve, sangre y cenizas. Ella es soprendida por su reflejo en un espejo un dia recargada contra la pared, arco en mano y Fantasma situado a su lado mientras Jon inspecciona lo poco que queda en las estanterias de un minisuper abandonado El cabello de ella es un desastre enredado que cubre casi la mitad de su espalda Su rostro demacrado, la piel casi traslucida, hay marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos como sombras proyectadas por algo mas siniestro que la fatiga. pero son sus propios ojos lo que la hace sobresaltarse es el color ... la atravieza como cuchillos un nudo formandose en su garganta. Es solo cuando Jon la envuelve en sus brazos sin decir palabra, que ella logra desviar la mirada. Los ojos de Jon son lo que ella considera lo mas hermoso hermoso del mundo ahora. (aparte d elos pequeños momentos de paz que ella siente cuando el la abraza, o las mariposas en su estomago cuando la besa, o la sonrisa que amenaza con asomarse en las comisuras de sus labios cuando el intenta hacerla reir). Grises como el hielo y el acero, desbordantes de la amarga dureza del invierno, le recuerdan que el es calido y real, no una ilusion del frio. y que esta aqui con ella, y que siempre lo estuvo cuando nadie mas. Perderlo es la unica cosa a la que ella aun le teme, y cuando la idea merodea en su cabeza por las noches, ella lo abraza aun mas fuerte, lo envuelve con tal intensidad como si intentara fundirse con el , que a veces lo despierta. la nunca le permite preguntar nada silencia sus palabras con sus labios, antes de que alcen vuelo en el viento de la noche. Esas noches a el no l extraña que ella hunda sus manos bajo los pliegues de su ropa hasta encontar su corazon papitante bajo su pecho. pum pum pum como una cancion de cuna que nunca escucho. bajo su estomago es donde su piel reacciona al instante al tacto ella sigue bajando hasta que ambos estan ardiendo como los cadaveres andantes que se han llevado todo lo que alguna vez amaron. Suele ser Jon quien esta asustado y nervioso. Pero son esas noches en la que el besa fuera los miedos de ella y se traga los propios. Es seguir adelante, esa es la unica forma de sobrevivir, pero ella sabe como funciona el mundo, sabe que hagan lo que hagan un dia va a ser el ultimo.

Parte 2

A veces Jon se preguntaba si solo se preocupaba tanto por ella , porque era al unica persona que quedaba por la cual preocuparse, pero a veces y no muy seguido, ella sonreia, una sonrisa genuina, amplia y brillante y entonces el se daba cuenta que la habria amado, incluso si el mundo no hubiera terminado. Al sur . alli es a donde intentaban llegar. alli es a donde todos se habian dirigido y fallado cuando aparecieron los Caminantes Blancos. Jon habia partido desde Castle Black con cuatro amigos, y para el momento en que se encontro a Ygritte, unas doce millas al sur de Winterfell que se encontraba en ruinas,ardiendo, olvidada, ya hacia tiempo que estaba solo. El momento en el que ella abrio su boca tras verlo, comenzo a gritar algo, aunque el no recuerda mucho al respecto a decir verdad, a excepcion de la sangre y el olor a carne quemada. El supo de inmediato que ella provenia del norte de La vieja Muralla que alguna vez dividio el pais. Ese lugar fue el primero en ser tomado, a una velocidad increible por cierto por los caminantes blancos. dejando a su paso nada mas que un rastro de cadaveres con ojos azules. Muchas veces se preguntaba el como habia logrado ella llegar tan al sur, mucho menos pasar la muralla. Hacia mucho que el habia abandonado la esperanza de encontrar a su familia. El tan solo vagaba en el despoblado porque preferia morir de hambre, que convertirse en uno de ellos. Pero la primera vez que lo beso y Ygritte no era alguien que hiciera las cosas sin estar segura, sobre todo en los ultimos tiempos, cuando el sintio su suave piel desnuda unos 5 minutos despues y la escucho suspirar su nombre contra el hueco en su cuello. Jon comenzo a sentir esperanza de nuevo. ardia en el como las crepitantes llamas de las hogueras que encendian. El tenia que llevarla al sur. aun habia una esperanza. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. La piel de ambos estaba cubierta de cicatrices. y a veces al cuando Ygritte dormía en sus brazos, el trazaba la gruesa linea de carne abultada que iba desde su costado hasta la boca de su estomago, recordaba la fiebre que casi la aparta de su lado y procedia a estrecharla mas fuerte. Ellos sabian que nunca llegarian a Essos. probablemente ni siquiera al sur de Tridente, mucho menos a las distantes costas de Dorne. cada vez se encontraban con mas caminantes. cada vez los miraba mas cerca la muerte a los ojos. Pero sus sueños aun se dibujaban con los colores mas vividos en su interior. No todo estaba perdido. No mientras pudieran soñar. "Al fin vere una playa de verdad Jon Snow?" "Y si esta congelada?" todo el maldito mundo parecia estar congelado ... Ella lo beso fieramente, sus labios al rojo vivo derritiendo el hielo en su corazon, Ella habia sido "besada por el fuefo" en mas de una forma. "no lo estara ... " .

Parte 3

Con cada paso se acrecentaba la terca mancha roja en el muslo de Jon. cada movimiento reabriendo su herida. El se limpio el sudor de la frente donde los rizos de su cabello estaban pegados a esta. Alrededor de ellos reinaba el silencio del bosque. El pasaba las noches en vela escuchando los gemido y quejidos de Fantasma quien se mantenia hecho un ovillo a su espalda. En esa oscuridad. su mirada nunca se desviaba de Ygritte. en ningun momento. (ya que siendo honestos cuantos momentos podian quedarle?) en la escasa luz de la luna el trataba de memorizar todo sobre ella. Cada peca. el color de su cabello, la forma de su nariz. Las lagrimas ardian en sus ojos cuando trazaba con sus dedos temblorosos el dorso de la fria mano de ella. El no era un tonto y Ygritte tampoco, el podia verlo en sus ojos cuando ella lo miraba durante el dia y sentirlo en su tacto cuando ella se apretaba contra el con tanta fuerza por la noche que apenas podia respirar. Su momento habia llegado. y en al soledad de la noche. Jon estaba asustado. No podia siquiera dar un paso sin la ayuda de ygritte cuando de repente la encontraron junto a un pequeño lago Una pequeña cabaña azul, abandonada, su pintura azul descarapelandose. En otra epoca habria sido una imagen deprimente. pero ahora que todo lo bueno habia desaparecido del mundo. Relucia con esperanza. Fotografias enmarcadas. Manteles de mesa de dientes abandonados en el baño. Una alacena repleta. Una cama suave y sabanas limpias en el closet. un botiquin de medicinas y madera seca junto a la chimenea. Acordaron no quedarse mas de lo necesario. Era una idea peligrosa dejar de moverse. y el bosque alrededor era muy oscuro y profundo para ofrecer refugio. (ya no existia refugio en el mundo solo la ilusion de este. Solo al seguridad que el sentia al escuchar a Ygritte reir. O la paz que sentia cuando esta depositaba su cabeza en su pecho y su aliento le hacia cosquillas.) Jon se desmayo mientras ella atendia su herida. dedos temblorosos cubriendose de una furioso rojo al tratar de envolver un vendaje. Desperto ya bien entrada la noche. En uan cama suave. bajo calidas cobijas. Un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. Ygritte le sonrio desde la oscuridad. y el volvio a adentrarse en un sueño plagado de pesadillas y dolor. por algunos dias quiza una semana, parecio como si todos los horrores del ultimo año. no fueran mas que un mal sueño. Afuera el viento aullaba y el lago brillaba como cristales bajo la luz de la luna. Adentro el fuego los mantenia calientes y comian sentados a la mesa iluminados por velas. Ygritte se acurrucaba a su lado en el sofa por horas. Y el le leia en voz alta pasajes de cualquier libro que ella tomara de los libreros. Se bañaban con agua calentada en el fuego. Su cabello olia a rosas y a coco ya citricos y a otras maravillas ya olvidadas. Le hacia el amor a Ygritte bajo suaves sabanas con el viento golpeando contra las ventanas. los labios de ella susurrando contra su piel. Te amo murmuraba el una y otra ves hasta que ella solo se reia y le devolvia sus besos. Pero el necesitaba que supiera. Jon casi deseaba que una fiebre se lo llevara. que lo hiciera creer que asi era el mundo real e irse con esa sensacion de paz. Pero no paso mucho antes de que el escuchara sus pesados pasos a traves de la nieve siguiendo a los de ygrittes alejandose con un nudo en la garganta de la unica paz que habian conocido juntos.

FIN


End file.
